When Death Took the Matter on His Own Hand
by umi no sora
Summary: When Hades had enough of Voldemort's false immortality, he sent his son to deal with him but Nico wouldn't go alone a daughter of Hecate would go with him. What will happen to them in the land of magic? Read and Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**When Death Took the Matter on Its Own Hand**

Author note: This is my first story so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

"…" Talk.

'…' Think.

**Chapter 1**

In a dark place, full of dread and death, a lone boy with shaggy black hair and equally dark brown eyes walked along the corridor ignoring the plea of the torture souls around him. This place largely known as hell or tartarus by a select few people, yet the boy no older than 16 years old dared to set his feet in this cursed place, no fear laced at his face. He was Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, God of Dead who rules over the underworld.

"Excuse me, my Lord." One of the ghosts who served Hades addressed him. Nico glanced at him.

"Lord Hades calls you to his chamber." The ghost said. Nico nodded and said

"You may go." The ghost bowed then left.

Nico began going deeper inside until he arrived at one of many chambers. The chamber was dark with fire was the only source of light and a man with intense black eyes, shoulder-length jet-black hair, albino white skin and he wears black silk robes made from the most evil of souls sat on the chair.

"Did you call for me, Father?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Hades answered and looked at his son. "I have a favor for you." Nico nodded. "Lately, there is something bothering me about a mortal who cheat death for the second time through Horcruxes."

"Horcrux-Es? Father how many are there?" Nico shocked. "I mean it's highly improbable."

A Horcrux was an object used to store part of a person's soul so that in the event that the body of the user who created the Horcrux is destroyed, the user still had a means of surviving. That was why Nico was shock knowing that someone dared to split his or her soul to many pieces.

"Yes Nico. It is improbable but that doesn't mean impossible. The name of this man is Tom Riddle." Hades looked at his son meaningfully.

"I will do it, Father." Nico answered and went his way.

"Wait, Nico," Hades halted him. "There is a prophecy about his defeat, although it is still undetermined so I want you to go to his school."

"School, Father?" Nico asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, school. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the prophecy is about a boy he is as old as you, but it is irrelevant. Since he, Tom Riddle where about is unknown, I want you to go to the school called Hogwarts and searched his where about since the leader who opposed Riddle and many children of his follower at his school."

"I understand, father." Nico answered.

"Go to The Camp and asked the seer." Hades answered.

"Yes. Good day father." Nico left him.

"I hope for your safety son." Hades said to the empty room.

Nico went outside the chamber and walked to his room. Arriving there, he began searching for Hogwarts but never found it. He even asked some of the ghosts but none of them had any use. The one who had couldn't talk about it probably because they swore in River Styx without knowing it.

'Hmm wizards and witches use magic probably the children of Hecate know them. I guess it's time I visit her and the camp.' Nico thought.

Please tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Death Took the Matter on Its Own Hand**

Author note : Thank you for your reviews

Warning : unintentional OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

"…" Talk.

'…' Think.

**Chapter 2**

Inside the forest in America there was a camp called Camp Half Blood but just a select few could see it even fewer the one who could enter it. This was the place for demigods, a human who's one of the parents was a gods. This place provided many things for them from gathering with family, training, until doing a quest or mission and of course a protection from monsters, Greek mythology monsters.

Inside the Camp, near the river. A girl around 15 years old sat near the river. Both of her leg inside it tasting the coolness of the water. Her long red hair fluttering as the wind passed by, her blue-gray eyes gazed intently at her reflection at the water. Her name was Rhea Nebbia, she was one of Goddess Heacate's daughter. Right now, she felt very annoyed at a certain son of Hades.

"Geez! Where did he go?" She said. "He said he would go for a while but it was already a month besides I want to show him the new runes my mom taught me."

Suddenly the shadow behind her changed and became higher and higher the suddenly Nico Di Angelo came without her notice. This was one of Nico's many powers to travel through the shadow. He seemed a bit amuse since Rhea did not feel his presence yet so he chose to startle her.

"Glad, you miss me." Nico said.

"Aaaa!" She jumped a bit, shocked at Nico's sudden appearance. "Don't do that Nico! Do you want to give me a heart attack at young age?"She pouted.

"Sorry Rhea," Nico apologized. "But it is funny."

"No, it isn't." Rhea replied. "Where did you go? It's been a month you know."

"Ah… I visited my Dad." Nico replied. "Besides I'm not exactly welcome by a couple of people here."

Nico's aura of darkness and death had increased a couple of notch after the war with Kronos and many demigods felt a bit disturbed by it though there were a couple of exception like Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, Grover a satyr, Chiron a centaur and also the leader of this camp and Rhea.

"Let them think what they want." Rhea said

"By the way Rhea, do you know about the school named Hogwarts?" Nico asked.

"Eh?" Rhea said a bit confused.

"Well I searched it but never found it." He said

"Of course you wouldn't find it. Hogwarts is a school for the kids who have gifts from my mother, Hecate and my mom hide it because of the witch hunt some decades ago. Why did you ask?" Rhea asked.

"My father asked me to go there to hunt Tom Riddle." Nico answered.

"But my mother already made a prophecy there." Rhea said.

"Yeah, I know. But my father seems to have enough of him." Nico said.

"But-"Rhea got interrupted.

"Besides it was the second time he cheats death and also he divided his souls." Nico explained. "My father certainly doesn't find it amusing."

"I see." Rhea nodded. "I'll help. I will talk to my mom but right now we need to meet with Chiron and fast because the night hour restriction would come in a couple of minutes."

Nico nodded. "Let's see Chiron." He extended his hand for her.

"Thank you." Rhea said taking his hand and he helped her to stand up.

"You're welcome." Nico replied and they went to Chiron's place

They ran to Chiron's place as fast as possible. Along the way, there was only silence because the day had ended the couple of hours ago and the only left was a couple of late campers who tidying up dinner, but they just ran pass them quickly and quietly as not to disturb the already sleeping campers. Arriving at Chiron's place, they knocked the door.

"Hello children, what can I help you?" Chiron asked while Rhea tried to stifle her laughter because Chiron is in his centaurs form wearing flowing blue pajamas with his pony had pink curling at it and Chiron seemed to a bit embarrass.

"Let's not beat on the bush," Nico said and explained everything.

"It is highly disturbing news." Chiron said. "Hmm…I will tell my friends at that place then I will tell you two what to do and about Rachel also, don't worry. I'll tell her. Right now, you two should best be sleep now." They nodded and went their way to their own room.

At Hecate's cabin, Rhea prepared herself to bed.

"Hey, Rhea!" One of her sister called.

"Yes?" Rhea asked.

"Where did you go after dinner?" She asked.

"I went to the river nearby, practicing and the like. Why?" Rhea answered.

"Oh really?" Other girl said. "But I saw you with Di Angelo."

"Aaw.." One of the girl said. "Are you waiting for him?"

"N-n-no, I don't" Rhea stammered, but it just added fuel in the fire

"Oh really~" They teased her. She blushed.

"Stop teasing me!" Rhea pouted and went to sleep while hoping to meet her mom.

In her dream she was at a vast field of abyss. She looked around. This place was full of shining runes, the easiest one until the most difficult. Slowly her eyes adjusted so she could see the outlet of the room, but it was just an endless rune. She made her way hesitantly and inspected the runes. The easiest one in words like spell, but the hardest ones were in picture, some of them were circle, triangle, square, and so on. Then she went deeper, she saw a silhouette so she said,

"Excuse me?" Her voice echoed through the room.

"Hello, Rhea." The silhouette said stepping near the shining rune.

"Mom." Rhea ran to her. "I miss you." and hugged. Her crying her eyes out.

"I am too, Rhea." Hecate hugged her daughter, finishing their reunion.

"What's wrong mom? You look a bit unhappy about something." Rhea asked her disturb mother.

"Rhea, Hades told me about a child who bestow my gifts whose use it with so much malice until trying to defy the universe law." Hecate told her daughter sadly stroking her daughter's hair. "He might be defeated by the chosen one. I ask you not to interfere."

"Mother." Rhea said.

"I knew Hades' son had been given a mission to kill Riddle." Hecate said. "So I want you to persuade him to stop."

"No, I will not. I am sorry mother, but I think it is Nico's right as the Hades' only living child to drag the corrupted soul to Hades." Rhea said firmly.

"Are you defying me Rhea?" Hecate said furiously.

"I am sorry mother, but I will not change my opinion." Rhea answered.

"Pftt…Hahaha…" Hecate laughed. "I see your unwavering believe. I bless you on your journey and that boy too."

"Mother." Rhea whispered. "Thank you very much." and smiled.

"You're welcome," Her mom said. "Oh and I also bless him with my gift but only until his quest end. Tell him that,"

"Yes, mother. Thank you." Rhea replied and everything went black.

Thank you for reading this. Your review will be appreciated.


End file.
